Rituals
A ritual is a type of magic, conducted on a Starwell, used to obtain certain special items from gods by constructing a ritual circle. Ritual To perform any ritual you will need these components: * an active Starwell * a Ritual Locus * the ritual blocks the recipe requires * the required focus for the ritual, usually an item * Infused Stardust The Starwell To begin with any rituals, you have to first find a Starwell and place a Ritual Locus into the opening. This will cause 8 nodes to light up in the area surrounding the Starwell . To craft the Ritual Locus you need to craft 5 Starglass Lumps and 4 golden nuggets in a TNT pattern (if the Ritual locus page isn't made yet). The Sequence The first thing you need to do when you create a ritual circle, is to figure out it's pattern. Each Starwell in the world has it's own unique pattern, and you need to figure it out to perform any ritual. To find out the pattern you can either use a Tuning Fork (which requires you to figure a number by the tone) or just wait until night to see the lines that appear (which is much easier). The first thing you need to do is to place a block on any of the glowing nodes in the ritual circle. What you will notice is that as you place the block on the node, it will emit a high or a low note and a line of light will appear, leading to one of the other 7 nodes. If it was a high note it will lead to a node to the right of it and vice versa. When you place down the second block, the line will once again appear, but it's (usually) diferent for each subsequent block you place down. The node the line will connect to is always relative to the node you placed the block on, so if it leads to a node 3 moves to the left, it will do this no matter the node you place it on. The only thing that you have to remember is the sequence these links appear in (for example 3 left, 2 right, 2 right, 1 left, 3 right,...). If you place a block on a node that has a line already connected to it and the link that is created is exactly opposite to it (for example if an empty node is connected to a node 2 moves to it's left and you place a block on it when the next link in the sequence will create a link two steps to the left, so they would overlap) the new link negates the existing one and the link disappears (the node will have no connection. This is important, because the Keystone has to have no links connecting to it. If a Starwell has no such negations in it's sequence, you cannot perform rituals with a keystone on it. When you wish to restart the linking process, you must first remove all the blocks and the nodes will reappear. The Setup After you figured out the sequence (or you can just try as you go), you must choose a ritual from the list below. Each ritual usually consists of a lattice of two different types of blocks, and a keystone. A lattice is a network of connections between various block types, such that each link in the lattice follows the required relationship. A keystone is a block unconnected to any others. Remember: for rituals, the important factor is the links between blocks, rather than the blocks themselves. To be a valid performance of a ritual, at least one of every block relationship in the recipe must be present, and no other block relationships may be present. To set up a ritual you must place down ritual stones and 1 keystone on all of the nodes, you can do this in any order you want, but there are rules: -A ritual stone must be connected to diferent ritual stones -a keystone mustn't be connected to any ritual stones -all nodes must be full What block is placed doesn't matter, so the same sequence of blocks can be used for any of the rituals. If you have successfully created a ritual circle, a pulsing beam of light will shine from the Ritual Locus. Favor "God offerings" are a way to offer items to a god to gain his favor. You can offer certain items to a god (starstone/pieces/dust work for all gods) as an offering to gain favour. When performing these rituals you can occasionally get a free item as a sign of appreciation. You can sacrifice 1 stack of items at a time (1-64), but repeated sacrifices within 5 minutes of each other will gain less favor. You can also gain favor by performing certain tasks while carrying the god's emblem (phoenix likes you killing undead creature or fighting monsters naked). You can offer certain items in an offering ritual as a request to gain an otherwise unobtainable item, but these will use up some of your favor. There is currently no way to find out your current favour. Performing the ritual When the ritual is ready, simply throw the offering (item) on to the ritual locus and right click the locus with Infused Stardust. Certain rituals (God offerings) require favor from the god, so instead of using a specific offering, you normally use starstone/pieces/dust to gain favour. The ritual stones will not be used up and you can perform a ritual as many times as you want, as long as you have enough offerings and favour. The Rituals Summon Horse Ritual stones: Grass block, haybale Keystone: Emerald block Offering: Sugar Result: A horse (or a donkey) Summon Sheep Ritual stones: Grass block, wool Keystone: Emerald block Offering: Grass block Result: A sheep Summon Pig Ritual stones: Grass block, Brown mushroom Keystone: Emerald block Offering: Carrot Result: A pig Summon Mooshroom Ritual stones: Red mushroom, Mycelium Keystone: Emerald block Offering: Mushroom stew Result: A mooshroom Summon Mooshroom 2 Ritual stones: Red mushroom, Brown mushroom Offering: Cow Result: A mooshroom Soul Tether Costs 10 experience levels Ritual stones: Soul sand, tripwire Keystone: Iron Block Offering: An unstackable item (a weapon or a tool) Result: The item you offered will be imbued with the Soul Tether effect, causing it to remain with you once when you die. God offerings Ritual of the Phoenix Ritual stones: fire (you can place a netherack under the node), gold block Keystone: Starstone Offering: Undead loot, Stars Requests: ??? favour + blank emblem = Phoenix Emblem ??? favor + plain ring = Phoenix Ring ??? favour + a feather = Phoenix Feather or 64 Infused Starpiece + at least one ritual done in the last 5 minutes = Phoenix Feather 64 Infused Starpiece + no other ritual done in the last 5 minutes = Sunfire Diamond (it worked with the 64 Infused Starpiece. Might work with less than that, but here's a working option)